Стенограммы/И нашим и вашим
Русская стенограмма = :музыка :Спайк: Плакат растянут? Цветы на месте? Я имею в виду, они убраны прочь? настороженно Наверняка драконы не любят цветов. даль Как насчëт огнедышащего пламени дружбы? Оно вообще горит? :заггорается :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, всë просто замечательно, нет причин так переживать. :Спайк: Куча всяких причин! Я их даже записал. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах, ты слишком долго общался с Искоркой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Е-хе-хе. :Спайк: Причина номер один: я пригласил сюда повелительницу драконов. Номер два: повелительница драконов - дракон. И третья: она приезжает узнать больше о дружбе. :Сумеречная Искорка: Судя по письмам Эмбер, драконы пытаются дружить, но соперничество у них в крови, и оно приводит к постоянным стычкам. :Спайк: Из чего следует четвëртая причина: повелительнице драконов нужен мой совет. Как новый официальный посол дружбы Эквестрии к драконам я не могу еë подвести. :Сумеречная Искорка: Понимаю, а тебя давит ответственность, но ты справишься, Спайк. :Спайк: Ах, я лишь хочу, чтоб всë было идеально. Ах! Торакс! Ты в Понивилле! :Торакс: Разумеется, глупыш. Ты же меня пригласил! А я не из тех, кто отвергает приглашения. Здравствуй, Искорка! Привет, Старлайт! :Торакс: О-о, даже не верится, что вы так встречаете меня! Прекрасный плакат! Чудесная сцена! А это что? Костëр? О, как мило! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайку Ты пригласил Торакса в Понивилль в один день с Эмбер?! :Спайк: Э... видимо, да. :Старлайт Глиммер: По-моему, не очень хорошая идея. Как ты будешь развлекать их обоих? :Спайк: Я понятия не имею! ноет :песня :Спайк: Я забыл об этом напрочь! Торакс написал, что хочет поговорить, вот я и позвал его. Я и не сообразил, что он приедет в один день с Эмбер. Что же мне делать?! зубами :Старлайт Глиммер: А может, они и поладят. :Спайк: Может, и нет. Эмбер упрямая, самоуверенная и пугающая. А Торакс... :Торакс: Спайк, я так рад, что ты меня пригласил! Ты один из моих ближайших, милейших, заботливейших, всегда всë понимающих друзей! О! Ледяная фигура в форме дракона?! :мелодия :Старлайт Глиммер: Да, я согласна, могут и не понять друг друга. :Спайк: Или и того хуже - возненавидят! Если лидер оборотней и лорд драконов повздорят... О! О, я буду отвечать за начало войны, которая может разрушить знакомую нам Эквестрию! А-ах! :битви :бум! :Спайк: дышит :Сумеречная Искорка: Уверена, этого не произойдëт. Возьми себя в лапы! :Спайк: Так что, Торакс, у тебя всë путëм? :Торакс: Честно говоря, нет, не очень. У меня несварение. Не знаю, из-за новой диеты или стресса, или и того, и другого. :Спайк: Нет! :Торакс: Да! Возможно, по обеим причинам. И это повлияло на сон. Я ворочаюсь в постели в последние дни. :Сумеречная Искорка: О-у! :Спайк: Похоже, тебе нужно развеяться. Как насчëт экскурсии в замок? Хе-хе! На него стоит взглянуть. Там очень интересно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, замок! Я лично вам его покажу! :Торакс: А... а ты не идëшь? :Спайк: Иду! Я только захвачу нам мороженого и догоню вас. Хе-хе-хе... :вуш! :бум! :играют :Спайк: Повелительница драконов Эмбер! Как официальный посол дружбы Эквестрии в Драконлэнс и Понивилле, я, Спайк из Понивилля, приветствую вас... в Понивилле. себе Нужно ещë поработать над речью. :Эмбер: Что ж, спасибо. Хо-хо! О, ну да, куда ж без объятий! :Спайк: Хе-хе! Хе-хе! :Эмбер: У вас тут очень красочно. В земле драконов одни только скалы и пепел повсюду. чихает :ахают :Эмбер: Наверное, поэтому. :кричат :Эмбер: Привет, Искорка! :Старлайт Глиммер: Вообще-то, я Старлайт, Старлайт Глиммер. Рада познакомиться! :Эмбер: ОЙ, извини, мне нужно привыкнуть к этим именам пони... много блестящих составляющих. А где же Искорка? :Спайк: У себя в замке. Оу!... :Эмбер: Тогда нужно нанести ей визит. Это ведь тоже часть дружбы, да? :Спайк: Ну... да... но... Что же делать? :Эмбер: Ты издаëшь странные звуки. У тебя болит живот? :Спайк: Хе-хе, да, по-моему, уже начинает. :Эмбер: Как говорят у нас, драконов, вытолкни из себя боль! Пошли! :Спайк: Может, останемся здесь? :Эмбер: Тогда я пойду без тебя. :Старлайт Глиммер: Хе-хе-хе-хе! Она мне нравится. :Спайк: Я... э... :открываются :Спайк: Отлично. Их тут нет. О... :Эмбер: Что ты сказал? :Спайк: А... Я... я сказал, что здесь нет никакого беспорядка. Э... вы, должно быть, проголодались? Позвольте пригласить вас на торжественный обед по случаю дружбы. :Эмбер: хрустит Значит, так принято у друзей? С этим можно свыкнуться. хрустеть :Старлайт Глиммер: Вообще-то, это уже не еда. :Спайк: aside Они любят самоцветы. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ладно, но потом будешь сам объясняться с Искоркой. :Эмбер: хрустетьg :Спайк: Не выпускай еë отсюда. Эмбер Ну ладно... Хе-хе! Приятного вам поедания хрусталя! :Эмбер: Куда ты? Я думала, это официальный обед дружбы. :Спайк: Я ненадолго в драконью комнатку. :Эмбер: жуёт :Сумеречная Искорка: Это моë уютное креслице для чтения. вздыхает А это стул для занятий. Твëрдая спинка не даëт заснуть. :открываются :Торакс: О, Спайк! Я так рад, что ты здесь! шёпотом Осмотр замка становится немного странным. Искорка, похоже, зациклена на стульях. нормально О! А где же мороженое? :Спайк: Что? Ах! Да! А... оно закончилось. Слушай, извини, я отвлеку Искорку на минутку. :Сумеречная Искорка: А-а! :па-пам! :Спайк: Сейчас вернусь. :Торакс: Но... мы так и не поговорили! Ох... :Спайк: Эмбер здесь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю. Я заметила вас, и мне пришлось отвлекать Торакса, показывая ему стулья. Почему из всех мест ты привëл Эмбер в замок?! :Спайк: Даже не знаю. Эмбер спросила о тебе. Торакс хочет поговорить со мной. Нужно поменяться местами! Они могут что-то заподозрить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нам нужно, чтобы и Торакс, и Эмбер чувствовали особую заботу и не смогли встретиться. Мы справимся! :Спайка вибрируют :Спайк: А-ай! Что происходит?! ноет :Сумеречная Искорка: Думаю, это Карта. Она призывает тебя! Видимо, тебе тоже придëтся решать проблему дружбы. :пам-пам-паааааааам! :Спайк: Карта призывает меня?! :Сумеречная Искорка: О! Потрясающе! Карта действительно обращается к нам! тишина Очень некстати, я считаю. :открывается :Старлайт Глиммер: Спайк, ты здесь? Эмбер съела всю отделку Искорки и... О-о! Искорка! Хе-хе! Ах! Сияющая карта! глотает Сияющий Спайк?! Не вовремя. :Спайк: Сам знаю! :Старлайт Глиммер: Твоя проблема дружбы хотя бы в Понивилле. :Спайк: Ладно, хорошо. Чтобы разрешить еë, мне понадобится ваша помощь. Присмотрите за Эмбер и Тораксом, а я поищу мороженое. :Сумеречная Искорка: То есть поищешь, у кого проблема? :Спайк: Да! Будьте ко мне помягче. На мне такая ответственность! :Спайк: Проблема дружбы? У кого-то из вас разногласия? :Спайк: Вам нужна помощь? Проблема? Нет дружбы? У кого-то из вас затруднения с дружбой? Нет? Ладно. :Лира Хартстрингс: Ах! А по-моему, ванильно-клубничного крема слишком много! :Свити Дропс: Хм! :Спайк: Есть! Спор! Я... имею в виду... у вас, кажется, проблема? :Эмбер: Ммм. Ам. Кисло. рыгает :Сумеречная Искорка: Эмбер, вот вы где! :Эмбер: Ну ладно... опять обнимашки... :Сумеречная Искорка: Как вам пребывание в Понивилле? :Эмбер: Что ж, я узнала о дружбе гораздо больше. Я и не представляла, что вежливо украшать стены любимой едой друзей! :Сумеречная Искорка: смех Ну да. :Эмбер: А куда подевались Спайк и Старлайт? Я чувствую, что меня избегают. фыркает :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Они всего лишь заботятся, чтобы всë было идеально для праздника в вашу честь. А тем временем хотите, я покажу вам город? :Эмбер: Пожалуй. Я ничего не узнаю о дружбе, если не начну заводить друзей. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах... :Торакс: ёрзает :закрывается :Торакс: Ох! :Старлайт Глиммер: Послушайте, Торакс, Искорка и Спайк сейчас заняты скучной бумажной работой. Мы с вами пока побудем вместе. Чем хотите заняться? :Торакс: Я хотел поговорить со Спайком. Он сказал, что скоро вернëтся. :Старлайт Глиммер: Вы поговорите. Но сначала, может быть, перекусим? :Торакс: Ох, теперь, когда вы это сказали, я почувствовал небольшой голод. В замке есть столовая? :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет! То есть... да. Но это скучная еда из замка. Если хотите поесть вкусно, нужно идти в город. Фух... :Спайк: ...и поэтому вкусы кексов не должны быть помехой вашей дружбе. :Лира Хартстрингс: Ах! А вот об этом я как-то не задумывалась. Спасибо, Спайк. :Спайк: Ай... Давай же, сияй! :Торакс: Спайк! Вот ты где! Как вижу, со скучной работой покончено? :Старлайт Глиммер: смех :Спайк: Да! Хе-хе-хе! Покончено со всем, что Старлайт сказала про меня. :Старлайт Глиммер: Торакс захотел прогуляться. Я подумала, что сходить в город - именно то, что нам надо. :Торакс: Что ж, может, мы наконец поговорим? :Спайк: Э... конечно. :Старлайт Глиммер: Оставлю вас вдвоëм. :Торакс: Прежде всего хочу сказать тебе спасибо за приглашение. У меня небольшое затруднение с лидерством, и мне бы пригодился совет. :Спайк: Что ж, я... очень хочу помочь тебе как можно скорее. :Торакс: Дело вот в чëм. У нас есть оборотни-мятежники, питающиеся до сих любовью. Но когда я сказал: "Слушайте, не делайте этого больше!", они ответили: "Слушай, мы занимались подобным много веков". время ...Они отказываются подчиняться, хотя я их лидер и попросил вежливо... :с интересом галдят :Эмбер: Приветствую! Я Эмбер, дочь Торча, победительница испытания огнëм и повелительница драконов! рычит :кричат :Эмбер: Обычно, когда я так делаю, драконы приветствуют меня. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пони знакомятся совсем не так. :Эмбер: Да-а! Я догадалась. :Дерпи: губы :Эмбер: Знаешь, вы, пони, дружите как-то странно. :всплеск :пыщ! :тишина :Старлайт Глиммер: А... вы тоже решили прогуляться? :Эмбер: О чëм ты? Ты же была со мной всë это время! :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет, я Старлайт. :Эмбер: И правда. Извините, но я не виновата. И на вид, и по повадкам вы так похожи! :Сумеречная Искорка и Старлайт Глиммер: Что?! :Торакс: ...и они продолжали говорили одно и то же. Думаю, мои проблемы с лидерством идут из детства. Мне было тогда... время ...года три. Это отдельная история. Ты обязательно должен её услышать эту историю! Но случай с моим братом произошëл, когда мне было два или вообще годик... :Коко Крузо: Это мой стул! Я увидел его первым! :"Рэйнбоу Старс": А я пришла сюда первой! :Спайк: Торакс, извини, я на минутку. :Коко Крузо и "Рэйнбоу Старс": рычат :Спайк: Пони, прошу вас, если позволите, думаю, я могу разрешить эту проблему дружбы. Вы оба должны сесть вместе. Вам обоим нравится это место, вы оба заказали кексы и вы оба пони. Если вы чуть постараетесь, то найдëте... а-а! Будем считать, улажено. Ну же, гребешок, сияй! и надрывается :Торакс: А знаешь, прекрасный совет! А мне как поступить, по-твоему? :Спайк: Ах! Вообще-то, мне нужна минутка! Понятно? Чтобы сформулировать лучше совет. Ах-ах! Я скоро! :Торакс: Ох... конечно. Не торопись. Брось меня снова. Я подожду. :Эмбер: Я лишь хочу сказать, что вы обе сиреневого цвета с фиолетовой гривой. И знаки отличия у обеих с блестяшками. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ха, мой скорее мерцает. :Эмбер: Да какая разница! О, Спайк, ты вовремя! Скажи им обеим, что я права! Правда, что они очень похожи? :Спайк: Ах! Ну, знаете, друзья не обращают внимание на что-то, если это кого-то расстраивает. :Эмбер: Но я же права? Кроме того, кто ты такой, чтобы учить меня дружбе? Я тебя едва видела за весь день! :Спайк: Ах... Ох... Но я вас видел... :Эмбер: Хочешь сказать, что я лгунья? :Спайк: О-у... :Торакс: А ну, не смей кричать на моего друга! :трансформации :Торакс: по-медвежьи :Эмбер: Спайк, беги от медведя! :Сумеречная Искорка: Вообще-то, медведь - это оборотень. И он довольно милый. :Торакс: Теперь уже нет! по-медвежьи :Эмбер: рычит :Торакс: по-медвежьи :Спайк: А-а! Сбылись мои худшие опасения! :Спайк: Не-е-ет!!! :Торакс: Ах! Отойди, Спайк. Я не дам этой драконихе и чешуйки тронуть на тебе! :Эмбер: Лучше сам отойди! Я не позволю тебе навредить ему! Погоди, ты сказал, что не дашь мне тронуть Спайка? :Торакс: Да! :Эмбер: Но я делаю то же самое! :Торакс: Э... Что?! :Эмбер: Да, что? :Спайк: паникующе А-ах... С Эквестрией покончено. Война оборотней против драконов вот-вот начнëтся. Это моя вина. Моя должность посла Дружбы Эквестрии - фальшь! О... Что? Вы не бьëтесь насмерть? :Эмбер: С чего бы нам биться насмерть? :Спайк: Потому что я нечаянно пригласил вас в Понивилль в один день. :Эмбер и Торакс: И что? :Спайк: Вот я и... старался удержать вас порознь, потому что думал, что вы не поладите. :Эмбер: Ясно. Я поняла. Ты подумал, что я ему не понравлюсь, потому что я дракон и ничего не смыслю в дружбе? :Спайк: Нет-нет, конечно нет! Но... Погодите! А вы здесь не из-за этого? :Эмбер: Я могу сказать о себе, что не разбираюсь в дружбе, а ты не смей так говорить! И вообще, я не хочу это обсуждать. :Спайк: Стойте! Пожалуйста! Ах! Тораксу Извини. :Торакс: Ну что ты! Всё классно! Ты подумал, что я слишком мягок, и кто-то вроде Эмбер не будет уважать меня точно так же, как и мои оборотни! :Спайк: Нет, это не так! Торакс, погоди! О нет!... Что я наделал?! :всплеск :всплеск :Эмбер: Почему ты ещë здесь? :Торакс: Ах... Потому что у меня проблемы с управлением подданными. И я не очень рвусь домой. :Эмбер: Постой, ты у себя за главного? Хо-хо, парень, тебе нужно быть твëрже. :Торакс: В этом моя проблема. Я не знаю как! Я пытался уговорить их выполнять мои приказы. Даже награду предлогал! И даже... :Эмбер: Чщщ! А ну, помолчи! молчит Вот как это делается! :Торакс: Ух ты! Даже мурашки побежали. :Эмбер: Уверена, в тебе это есть. Ты стал медведем, чтобы защитить Спайка. :Торакс: Ах, наверное, я могу быть твëрже, защищая друзей. Но когда я отдаю приказы подданным, то чувствую в себе неуверенность. :Эмбер: Для этого нет никаких причин. Ты лидер не просто так! Прими решение и дай понять, что оно окончательное. А если это не поможет, обернись медведем. :Торакс: Хе-хе! Неплохой совет. :Эмбер: О, ещë бы! :Торакс: А у тебя что за трудность? Почему ты считаешь, что не умеешь дружить? :Эмбер: Я не хочу это обсуждать. :Торакс: Но как же иначе? Как ещë решить проблему? :Эмбер: Меряясь силой и мощью огня, разумеется! вздыхает рычит :бум! :Торакс: Э... и как это поможет? :бам! :Эмбер: Повергнув других драконов, я закрепляю свой авторитет и чувствую себя крутой! :Торакс: Наверное. Но как, по-твоему, чувствуют себя они? :Эмбер: Униженными! Посрамлëнными! Они, наверное, хотят убежать, зарыться под камнем и... никогда не выходить. Вероятно, им грустно. И очень. Они явно несчастливы. :Торакс: Всë потому, что такое поведение разобщает вас. И оно не может решить саму проблему. А вот разговор по душам помогает. :Эмбер: чихает Кажется, у меня аллергия на чувства. :Торакс: Но тебе не обязательно быть сентиментальной... :Эмбер: дует :Торакс: ...или постоянно обниматься. Ты должна дать понять друзьям, что ты чувствуешь. :Эмбер: О, я знаю, с кого начать. :вуш! :Торакс: С кого?! А, Спайк! Хе-хе, всë понятно. :Спайк: Наверное, они уже далеко и больше не захотят меня видеть. :пам! :Старлайт Глиммер: Или увидят прямо сейчас. :Спайк: глотает :Эмбер: Знаешь что, Спайк!... :Спайк: Ах... знаю. Я так виноват... :Эмбер: Дай мне поговорить об этом! Я... чувствую... злость! Ах... :Торакс: Хорошо. Отличная первая попытка. А теперь попробуй сказать поконкретнее. :Эмбер: дышит Я... Расстроена! :Спайк: У вас есть все основания. :Эмбер: Конечно есть! Мне нужно поделиться с тобой переживаниями. Мой друг Торакс сказал, что я буду чувствовать себя лучше. Так и есть! :Торакс: Да. А мне вот не сложно высказать тебе, что ты поступил неправильно! Хорошо, что моя подруга Эмбер помогает мне быть твëрже! :пам! :Спайк: Ух ты! :Эмбер: Класс! :Эмбер и Торакс: Ха-ха-ха! :Спайк: Вы, наверное, очень злитесь на меня. Я так боялся, что всë пойдëт не так, что даже не подумал, что всë может обойтись. Ах... Вы простите меня? :Эмбер: Я и правда чувствую себя лучше. И поэтому - да, я прощу. :Торакс: Да, я тоже.] :Эмбер: Ну вот, опять. :Спайк: смех :светится :Спайк: Не может быть! Это всë же произошло! Я решил проблему дружбы! :Старлайт Глиммер: Вообще-то ты сам создал проблему, не доверяя своим друзьям. :Спайк: Да. Но затем решил еë, осознав ошибку. Мне стоило сразу же рассказать моим друзьям друг о друге, а не предполагать, что они не поладят. :Сумеречная Искорка: Молодец, Спайк! :Эмбер: Это тоже часть дружбы пони - говорить друг другу, чему вы научились? :Сумеречная Искорка, Старлайт Глиммер и Спайк: хихикают :Старлайт Глиммер: Да, пожалуй. :Спайк: Да. :общаются :Спайк: мегафон Как символ единения, я посвящаю огнедышащее пламя дружбы обоим - повелительнице драконов Эмбер и Тораксу, лидеру оборотней! Пусть пламя дружбы горит вечно! :радуются :Эмбер: чихает :вуш! :ахает :тишина :Эмбер: Вам стоит мастерить поделки из камня. :тишина :Спайк, Эмбер и Торакс: смех :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :music :Spike: Is the banner even? Are the flowers in place? By which I mean "completely out of view". quietly I'm pretty sure dragons don't like flowers. loud And what about the Ceremonial Dragon Fire Flame of Friendship? Is it still flaming? :bursts :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, everything looks great! You're getting yourself worked up for no reason. :Spike: I have lots of reasons. In fact, I wrote them down. :Starlight Glimmer: sighs You've been hanging around Twilight for too long. :Twilight Sparkle: Ehh... :Spike: Reason number one: I invited Dragon Lord Ember to Ponyville today. Reason two: A Dragon Lord is a dragon. Reason three: She's coming here to learn more about friendship. :Twilight Sparkle: According to Ember's letters, the dragons are trying to be friends, but competing is in their nature and it's leading to more and more fights. :Spike: Which brings me to to reason number four. The Dragon Lord wants my advice, and, as the new Official Equestrian Friendship Ambassador to the Dragons, I can't let her down. :Twilight Sparkle: I know you feel a lot of pressure, but you've got this, Spike! :Spike: I... I just want things to be perfect. gasps Thorax! You're in Ponyville! :Thorax: Of course I am, silly. You invited me. And I'm not one to back out of an invitation. Hey, Twilight! Hey, Starlight! :Thorax: Oooh! I can't believe you did all this for me! Great banner! Love the stage! What's this flame thingy? Oh, it's pretty! :Twilight Sparkle: to Spike You invited Thorax over to Ponyville on the same day as Ember?! :Spike: Apparently. :Starlight Glimmer: That doesn't seem like a good idea. How are you gonna entertain them both? :Spike: I have no idea! whimpers :song :Spike: I completely forgot! Thorax wrote and said he needed to talk and I told him to come over! I didn't realize it was the same day I invited Ember! What am I gonna do?! chattering :Starlight Glimmer: Well, maybe they'll like each other. :Spike: Probably not. Ember is tough and self-assured and intimidating. And Thorax is... :Thorax: Spike, I'm so glad you invited me! You are one of my closest, nicest, most caring, most understanding friends ever! Ooh! Is that ice in the shape of a dragon? :warbles :Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, I see your point. They might not get each other. :Spike: Or worse, they'll hate each other! And if the leader of the changelings and the Dragon Lord get into a fight... gulps I could be responsible for starting a war that could ruin Equestria as we know it! gasps :music :explosion :Spike: hyperventilates :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure that won't happen. Now pull it together. :Spike: So, heh, Thorax, heh, everything good with you? :Thorax: Well, honestly, no. Not really. I have indigestion. Not sure if it's the new diet or stress or maybe it's both. :Spike: No! :Thorax: Yeah, it really could be both. And it might be affecting my sleeping, too. I'm a real tosser and turner. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-oh! whimpers :Spike: Sounds like you really need to unwind. Uh, how about a, uh... a trip to the castle. Heh. You can't miss that view. :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, the castle! I'll give you a personal tour! :Thorax: Uh, aren't you coming? :Spike: Yeah, I'm just gonna grab some ice cream for us and catch up. :whip :whoosh :boom :plays :Spike: Dragon Lord Ember, as the Official Equestrian Friendship Ambassador for the Dragon Lands and for Ponyville, I, Spike of Ponyville, welcome you to... Ponyville. to himself I gotta work on my official speech. :Ember: Okay, thanks. chuckles Right. The hug thing. :Spike: chuckles :Ember: This place has a lot of colors. In the Dragon Lands, everything's just rocks or the color of ash. sneezes :gasp :Ember: That's probably why. :screaming :Ember: Hey, Twilight! :Starlight Glimmer: Actually, I'm Star''light. Starlight Glimmer. Nice to meet you. :'Ember': Oh, sorry. I'm really gonna have to get used to these pony names. Lots of "-lights" and shiny things. So, where is Twilight? :'Spike': She's in her castle. :'Ember': We should go visit her then. Part of friendship is saying "hi" to your friends, right? :'Spike': Uh, well, yeah, but, guh, dah, bah! :'Ember': You're making weird noises. Do you have a stomachache? :'Spike': I think I feel one coming on. :'Ember': Well, you know what us dragons say, "Push past the pain!" Now let's go. :'Spike': Or we could stay here. :'Ember': Or I could go without you. :'Starlight Glimmer': laughs Ah, I like her. :'Spike': Oh. :opens :'Spike': Good. They're not here. :'Ember': What was that? :'Spike': Uh, I... I said, "It's all clean in here!" Uh, you must be hungry from your travels. Please, I'd love to present you with an official friendship welcome banquet. :'Ember': loudly So this is something friends do? I could get used to this. chomping :'Starlight Glimmer': Actually, that's not food. :'Spike': aside Dragons love gems! :'Starlight Glimmer': Fine, but you're telling Twilight what happened to her wall. :'Ember': chomping :'Spike': Just keep her here. Ember Okay, yeah! laughs Enjoy all the, uh... crystal... things! :'Ember': Where are you going? I thought this was an official friendship banquet. :'Spike': Just gotta use the little dragons' room. :'Ember': chomps :'Twilight Sparkle': So this is my comfy chair for fictional reads. grunts This is my studying chair because the hard back keeps me awake. :opens :'Thorax': Oh, Spike, I'm so glad you're here! quietly This castle visit is getting weird. Twilight really likes chairs. Oh, what happened to the ice cream? :'Spike': What? Oh, right! Uh, they ran out, heh. Hey, I'm really sorry, but I gotta borrow Twilight quickly. :'Twilight Sparkle': Aah! :thud :'Spike': Be right back! :'Thorax': But we didn't get to talk yet! groans :'Spike': Ember's here! :'Twilight Sparkle': I know. I saw you coming and had to distract Thorax by showing him chairs. Why did you bring Ember to the castle of all places? :'Spike': I don't know! Ember was asking for you, Thorax wants to talk with me. We need to switch places! They might be getting suspicious. :'Twilight Sparkle': All we have to do is make both Thorax and Ember feel special and keep them apart for a few more hours. We can do this. :spikes tinkling :'Spike': Dah! What's happening?! whimpers :'Twilight Sparkle': I think it's the map. It's calling ''you. Apparently, you also have to solve a friendship problem! :bum buuuuuuuuuuuuum! :Spike: The map is calling me! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, amazing! The map is really reaching out! beat Not a good time? I get it. :opens :Starlight Glimmer: Spike, are you here? Ember's eaten all of Twilight's decorations, and—oh! Hey, Twilight! gasps Glowing map... gulps Glowing spikes... That's not good. :Spike: I know! :Starlight Glimmer: At least your friendship problem is in Ponyville? Heh? :Spike: Okay, okay, to pull this off, I'm gonna need both of you to help. You two need to keep Ember and Thorax separate while I get ice cream. :Twilight Sparkle: You mean "find the friendship problem". :Spike: Yeeeees! Go easy on me. I'm under a lot of pressure. :Spike: Friendship problem? Anypony gotta friendship problem here? :Spike: Any problems to solve? Friendship problems? Friendship problems! Anypony got a friendship problem here? No? Okay. :Lyra Heartstrings: grunts Well, I'' think vanilla strawberry cream ''is overused! :Sweetie Drops: Hm. :Spike: Yes! Fighting! Um, I mean, what seems to be the problem? :Ember: Mmm. Mmm. I'm stuffed. belches :Twilight Sparkle: Ember, there you are! :Ember: Okay, right. More pony hugs. :Twilight Sparkle: How's your trip to Ponyville so far? :Ember: Well, I'm certainly learning a lot about friendship. I had no idea it was polite to decorate your walls in your friends' favorite foods! :Twilight Sparkle: nervously Oh my. :Ember: Where'd Spike and Starlight go? I feel like I'm being avoided. snorts :Twilight Sparkle: Nooooo. They're just making sure everything is perfect for your welcome party later. In the meantime, how about I show you around town? :Ember: Sounds good. I can't exactly learn about friendship if I don't make new friends. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :Thorax: sighs :closes :Thorax: Oh! :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, hey, Thorax. Um, Twilight and Spike had some boring official paperwork to deal with, so looks like you and I get to hang out. What would you like to do? :Thorax: But I wanted to talk with Spike! He said he'd be right back. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, he will, but first, how about we grab a bite to eat? :Thorax: Huh. Well, you know, now that you've said it I am a little hungry. Is there a dining room in the castle? :Starlight Glimmer: No! I mean, yeah, but that's castle food. If you want the good stuff, we gotta go to town. Phew! :Spike: ...and that's why you should never let cupcake flavors get in the way of your friendship. :Lyra Heartstrings: Huh. I guess I never thought of it that way. Thanks, Spike! :Spike: Oh, come on! Glow! :Thorax: Spike! There you are! Uh, done with your boring paperwork, I see. :Starlight Glimmer: nervously Uh-huh. Uh-huh. :Spike: Yep. laughs I am done with whatever Starlight says I was doing. :Starlight Glimmer: Thorax wanted to get out of the castle. I thought coming to town was a really, really great idea. :Thorax: Well, maybe, now we can talk. :Spike: Uh, sssssure. :Starlight Glimmer: I'll leave you guys to it. :Thorax: First of all, I want to say thank you for having me over. I'm in a bit of a leadership pickle and I could use some advice. :Spike: Well, I definitely want to help you out as quickly as possible. :Thorax: Here's my problem. There's this renegade group of changelings who still feed off of love. Even though I said, "Hey let's not do that anymore," they say, "Hey, this is how we've doing things for hundreds of years..." crossfades ...but it's like they don't want to, even though I'm the leader and I have to... out :sounding interested :Ember: Hello, I am Ember, Daughter of Torch, Winner of the Gauntlet of Fire, and Lord of All Dragons! roars :scream :Ember: Usually when I do that, the dragons are eager to meet me. :Twilight Sparkle: That's not how ponies make friends. :Ember: Ah, I get it. :Derpy: slurps :Ember: This is a weird friendship thing you ponies do, right? :splat :honk! :beat :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, you guys are in town, too? :Ember: What are you talking about? You've been with me this whole time. :Starlight Glimmer: No. I'm Star''light. :'Ember': Right. I'm sorry, but you can't blame me. You both look and act so much alike. :'Twilight Sparkle''' and Starlight Glimmer: What?! :Thorax: ...and they said to me they just keep saying the same thing. You know, I think my leadership problem started in childhood. I must've been 3 when... crossfades ...3's a different story, a-and you've definitely gotta hear it. But the story about my brother was when I was 2... or was I 1? :Coco Crusoe: This is my seat! I saw it first! :"Rainbow Stars": Well, I'' got here first! :'Spike': Thorax, excuse me for a second. :'Coco Crusoe''' and "Rainbow Stars": growl :Spike: Ponies, please! If I may, I think I can help solve this friendship problem. You two should sit together. You both like the same place, you both ordered muffins, you're both ponies. I think if you made a little effort, you'd find— Oh! Okay, that had to have done it. Come on, spikes, glow! sighs :Thorax: Hey, that was really great advice. So what do you think I'' should do? :'Spike': gasps Uh, actually, I, uh... need a minute... alone... to, uh, ''really come up with great advice! I'll be right back. :Thorax: Oh, great. No problem. Leave me again. It's fine. :Ember: I'm just saying you're both purple ponies with purple hair. You both have cutie marks with sparkly things. :Starlight Glimmer: chuckles Mine's more of a glimmer. Heh. :Ember: How is that different? Oh, good, Spike. Can you please tell these two I'm right? They look very similar. :Spike: Uh, well, y'know, one thing friends do is let something go when it's upsetting somepony else. :Ember: But I'm right! Besides, who are you to be telling me about friendship? I've barely seen you all day! :Spike: Uh, well, I've seen you. :Ember: Are you calling me a liar?! :Spike: chatters :Thorax: Hey! No one yells at my friend! :noise :Thorax: growl :Ember: Spike, get away from the bear! :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, the bear is a changeling. And he's quite gentle. :Thorax: Not anymore! growl :Ember: roars :Thorax: growl :Spike: screams My worst fears are happening! :Spike: Noooo! :Thorax: pants Back away, Spike! I'm not gonna let this dragon harm a scale on your back! :Ember: You back away! I'm not gonna let you harm him! Wait. Did you say you're not gonna let me harm Spike? :Thorax: Yeah! :Ember: But that's what I'm doing! :Thorax: Uh, what? :Ember: Yeah, what? :Spike: panicked Equestria as we know it is over! The war that pits changeling against dragon is about to begin! And it's all my fault! My title of Equestria's Friendship Ambassador is a lie— Oh. Hey. You guys aren't fighting? :Ember: Why would we be fighting? :Spike: Because I accidentally invited you both over to Ponyville on the same day? :Ember and Thorax: So what? :Spike: So I... was trying to keep you apart because I didn't think you'd get along! :Ember: Oh, I get it. You thought he wouldn't like me just because I'm a dragon and I'm bad at friendship? :Spike: No, no, of course not! But— wait. Isn't that why you're here? :Ember: I can say I'm bad at friendship. You can't say it about me! You know what? I don't wanna talk about it. :Spike: Wait, please! sighs Thorax I'm sorry. :Thorax: No no, it's cool. You thought I would be too soft and someone like Ember would never respect me, just like my own changelings! :Spike: No, that's not it! Thorax, wait! Oh no... what have I done? :splash :splash :Ember: Why are you still here? :Thorax: sighs Because I'm having trouble leading my pack, so I don't really wanna go home. :Ember: Wait, you're in charge? chuckles Oh boy, You need to be more assertive. :Thorax: Well, that's my problem! I don't know how! I tried asking them to please follow my directions, I even offered a prize, and then— :Ember: Shhh! Stop talking. beat That's how you do it. :Thorax: Whoa! That just gave me chills. :Ember: I know you have it in you! You turned into a bear to defend Spike! :Thorax: Huh, I guess I can be tough when I'm defending my friends, but when I'm just enforcing my rules, I, I feel unsure of myself. :Ember: There's nothing to be unsure of. You're the leader for a reason. Make a decision and let it be known that the decision is final. And if that doesn't work, turn into a bear. :Thorax: Oh, well, that's good advice. :Ember: I know it is. :Thorax: So what's your deal? Why do you think you're so bad at friendship? :Ember: I don't want to talk about it. :Thorax: Oh, you have to! How else are you gonna solve your problems? :Ember: Through feats of strength and fire duels, of course. grunts roars :explosion :Thorax: Uh, how does that help? :crunch :Ember: Crushing another dragon in competition establishes my dominance and makes me feel great. :Thorax: Right, but, uh, how do you think they feel? :Ember: Humiliated! Ashamed! They'd probably wanna run away and bury themselves under a rock, and... never come out. They're probably sad. Kinda low. Definitely not happy. :Thorax: That's because that kind of competition can divide you! And it doesn't get to the heart of the issue. Talking about your feelings does. :Ember: sneezes Ugh! I think I'm allergic to feelings. :Thorax: You know you don't have to be sappy- :Ember: blows :Thorax: -or huggy feely about it! But you should let your friends know how you feel. :Ember: Uh, I know where we can start. :whoosh :Thorax: Where? Oh, Spike. Hah. I got there. :Spike: I think they're gone. They probably never want to see me again. :thuds :Starlight Glimmer: Or they want to see you now. :Spike: gulps :Ember: Guess what, Spike. :Spike: I know. I'm so sorry. :Ember: Let me talk about this! I... feel... strains mad. sighs :Thorax: Okay, that's a good first attempt. Now maybe try to be more specific? :Ember: limbs, breathes deeply I'm... sighs upset! :Spike: You have every right to be. :Ember: I know I do! And I know I need to tell you how I feel because my friend Thorax said it would make me feel better. And it does! :Thorax: Yeah! And I have no problem telling you what you did was wrong because my friend Ember is helping me be more assertive! :thud :Spike: Whoa. :Ember: Nice. :Ember and Thorax: Ha-ha! :Spike: You guys should be mad at me. I was so worried about how it could go wrong, I didn't even think about how it could go right! sighs Can you forgive me? :Ember: I really do feel better. So, yeah. I'm good. :Thorax: Hah, me too. changeling noises :Ember: groans Again? :Spike: laughing :shimmering :Spike: No way! It's finally happening! I solved the friendship problem! :Starlight Glimmer: Actually, you created the friendship problem by not trusting your friends. :Spike: Yeah, but then I solved it by learning my lesson. I should have told my two friends about each other immediately! Instead of assuming they wouldn't get along. :Twilight Sparkle: Good job, Spike. :Ember: Is this another part of pony friendship? Telling each other what you learned all the time? :Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer and Spike: giggling :Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, pretty much. :Spike: Yup. :chattering :Spike: loudspeaker So, as a show of unity, I present the Dragon Fire Flame of Friendship to both Dragon Lord Ember and Thorax, leader of the changeling pack! May the flame of friendship burn for eternity. :cheering :Ember: sneezes :whoosh :gasps :beat :Ember: You should have more things made of rocks. :beat :Spike, Ember and Thorax: laughing :credits en:Transcripts/Triple Threat Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон